Una reunión, dos celulares (fanfic Starker)
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Tony está aburrido, Peter lo va a distraer.
1. Los nuevos Acuerdos

« _Mierda Parker aquí no, aquí no_ » gruñó mentalmente sintiendo como sus nervios se volvían trizas al ver la pequeña luz verde titilar en la pantalla negra de su celular.

Alzó la mirada y recorrió rápidamente los rostros de sus compañeros, tan concentrados en los acuerdos y las negociaciones, ninguno le prestaba real atención y (Dios gracias) Steve había dirigido su azulada mirada a Fury, que intentaba explicarle porque los condenados acuerdos esa vez eran mejores.

Volvió la vista a su celular y se obligó a ser hombre, él había iniciado ese juego, ahora debía asumir las consecuencias.

Se reclinó sobre el asiento y con fingida indiferencia abrió el mensaje de Peter. Cuando la caliente imagen de una mano cerrada sobre una brillante y muy deliciosa polla llena de semén apareció de lleno, no pudo si no atragantarse y empezar a toser con tan poca discreción que todas las miradas se volvieron a él.

Las palabras: _«Quisiera que está fuera su mano, señor Stark_ » seguían aguijoneado su mente cuando la gran mano de Steve empezó a darle fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

 **Dos hora antes.**

— ¿Cómo nos encontraron? No lo entiendo. Se suponía que en Wakanda íbamos a estar protegidos

Giró levemente la cabeza y miró T'Challa alzando una ceja.

— Steve, cuando quieres, pasas de ser Capitán América a Capitán Obvio. Sabíamos que era cosa de tiempo antes de que fueras a buscar los resabios de H.Y.D.R.A. Así que a partir de ahí, fue muy fácil. Sólo tuvimos que encontrarlos primero y agitarlos fuertemente para que tú pudieras verlos. —le explicó con una sonrisa divertida— No culpes a T'Chlla, él no tuvo nada que ver. Simplemente hicimos lo que suponíamos que ibas a hacer y así dimos con ustedes. Si quieres martirizar a alguien, deberías ser tú. Después de todo, el pequeño glotón que siguió el camino de dulces fuiste tú, no ellos. —murmuro divertido viendo cómo su rostro se contrae molesto— En todo caso, fueron idiotas por seguirte. Pero por suerte para ti no trajiste a todo el elenco de Lost junto, de otro modo serían muchos más los enojados contigo.

—De otro modo nunca nos hubieran atrapado. —espetó Clint molesto. Le lanzó una mirada divertida y negó con la cabeza.

—En el momento en que dejaron Wakanda, en ese momento, perdieron. Nunca pudimos acceder, ustedes podían salir pero nosotros jamás hubiéramos podido entrar. Nadie es invencible Barton. Te atrapamos dos veces, deberías cerrar la boca.

—Creo que en su momento deje lo suficientemente claro que no pensaba firmar estos acuerdos. —dijo Steve cortando la discusión— No creo en lo que ellos representan, yo soy libre de hacer lo que...

—Corta el rollo Rogers. Sé perfectamente lo que quisiste dejar en claro la última vez —masculló furioso, recordando lo que tuvo que pasar hacía dos años cuando Steve y todo el resto del equipo se fue— En serio lo sé. No necesito que me lo recuerdes, estuve ahí. Ahora si pudieras callarte y escuchar lo que tenemos para decirte, verías que estos nuevos acuerdos distan mucho de lo que eran.

—Mira, sé que estás…

—Rogers, cómo se te ocurra decir molesto, yo mismo le suelto la correa a Fury para que te…

Antes de que pudiera insultarlo, tuvo que agachar la mirada cuando el irritante sonido que salía de su celular cortó sus palabras.

« _El increíble Hombre Araña lo llama, señor Stark_ »

« _Lo increíble es que tengas la capacidad de interrumpirme sin estar presente Parker_ », pensó incrédulo.

Escuchó la risa de Rhody a su costado y le lanzó una mirada lacerante. Los murmullos levemente empezaron a llegar a sus oídos y el volumen del celular seguía y seguía subiendo humillandolo.

— Te dije que no deberías dejarlo jugar con tu celular. —se río Rhody.

« _Condenado mocoso_ » gruñó internamente. Él no lo dejaba jugar con su celular. Parker siempre se lo robaba cuando estaba en el taller y con el paso de los meses dejó de intentar retarlo.

Luego de decidir mudarse a la sede con ellos, Peter andaba inquieto por todos lados y era más fácil dejarlo hacer que reprenderlo. En especial cuando sabía que le dolía dejar a su tía, pero se negaba a exponerla a algún peligro ahora que una sola persona (presa, pero eso no obraba diferencia en Peter por más que él le explicó que el día que ese bastardo pisara la calle él lo iba a aniquilar con sus propias manos por intentar robarle y sin que Peter lo sepa, por intentar matarlo) conociera su identidad.

— Yo no lo dejo jugar con mi celular —masculló enderezandose para sujetar el teléfono con furia.

La estúpida cara de Peter apareció en su pantalla y por mucho que una mueca divertida quiso tirar de sus labios al ver su bobalicona sonrisa (la única parte visible de su cara bajo la máscara alzada) las miradas sobradoras que le estaban lanzando sus amigos y sus ex compañeros podían con él.

Colgó sin molestarse en responder y tomó asiento nuevamente ofuscado. El celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente y esa vez lo apago sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Seguimos señores? —dijo el director de S.H.I.E.L.D. con una advertencia velada en su voz. Asintió lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa a Rhody que seguía riéndose de él y espero pacientemente.

Pasó de la mirada de Steve y pasó de los ojos de Natasha. Barton y T'Challa ni se molestaron en mirarlo en lo que Visión a su lado apretó los labios conteniendo una risa y Happy a su espalda dejó de reírse cuando la voz de Peter empezó a salir de su celular.

Giró sin poder creerlo y su recientemente estrenado jefe de seguridad personal (demasiado personal para su gusto. Visto que no se le despegaba jurando que lo que pasó en la vieja base H.Y.D.R.A. no volvería a ocurrir jamás) se encogió de hombros mirando el celular.

—Dame eso —gruñó arrebatándole el aparato.

— ¿Stark, qué es lo que pasa? —le preguntó el presidente de la ONU mirándolo preocupado.

—Una maldita araña que no deja de molestar —masculló antes de salir de la sala fingiendo que los ojos de Steve no le quemaban la espalda.

Cerró con fuerza la puerta y atendió el celular de malos modos.

— ¿Se puede saber quién te dio derecho a cambiar mi tono de llamada? —gruñó exasperado.

—Vamos señor Stark, sólo es mi tono —le respondió el muy canalla con un suspiro cansado.

—Parker, no me provoques, en este momento estoy en una reunión muy impor…

— ¡¿Qué?! Oh vamos, usted me dijo que iba a poder ir —gimoteo Peter al otro lado de la línea.

—Parker —gimió en advertencia, cansado con sus berrinches.

Giró sobre su espalda y vio como los ojos de Steve lo seguían cual halcón a su presa. No, definitivamente él no tenía tiempo para aquello.

— Mira, deja de llorar. Te dije que ibas a poder venir si los capturaba yo.

—Los dos sabíamos que eso era trampa —se quejó ofendido Peter y, desviando la mirada de Steve, una sonrisa se posó en su boca— Usted nunca quiso ir a buscarlos.

—Deja de hacer pucheros Parker —lo reprendió aún imaginando la cara de indignación que debía traer— Te dije que estabas muy chico para venir.

—Hace dos años ayude a su captura y no fui muy chico. —le espetó sorprendiendolo ligeramente.

—Y yo te aclare que ninguno de ellos intentó frenarte de verdad. Aparté ¿Qué quieres hacer aquí? Esto es aburrido a morir.

—Yo quería estar ahí. Me lo gane. Trabajé muy duro, ayude en su captura y ubicación —se volvió a quejar, pero en aquella oportunidad no le causó gracia el tono de voz bañado de tristeza con el que le habló.

Soltando un suspiro se rascó el cuello sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No podía retarlo, pero tampoco podía subirlo a un auto y hacer que lo trajeran a la sede.

Peter era una distracción. Sus continuas bromas, su incesante parloteo y su habilidad innata para atraer sobre sí mismo su atención, lo volvían un complemento explosivo para cualquiera que intentara que él lo escuchara y esa reunión requería de toda su astucia. Ninguno de sus ex compañeros darían el brazo a torcer y todos sabían que si Steve caía, el resto lo acompañarían.

Después de dos años eso ya no le importaba, él tenía su equipo. Uno que lo ayudaba y en quienes confiaba tan ciegamente que aveces se asustaba. Steve no parecía creer lo mismo, pero cuando te alias a personas como Natasha, aprendías rápidamente a andarte con cuidado. En especial si llegó a tu bando traicionando al enemigo, una rápida forma de entender a quienes les confías tu vida y a quienes no.

Él se metería al mismo centro de la tierra por su equipo, y era por eso que más atento tenía que estar. Peter no lo sabía, pero la gente de S.H.I.E.L.D. estaba dispuesta a empezar a mandarlo en misiones al extranjero, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Peter no había nacido para eso y él iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para mantenerlo así. Así fuera estar sentado en la misma habitación que Steve, por mucho que eso le doliera en su orgullo.

—Mira Peter…

—No se preocupe —lo cortó abruptamente— Suerte, espero que esta vez firmen.

Bajó el celular cuando la llamada murió y se abstuvo de romperlo contra el piso. Se arrancó los anteojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz molesto y culposo. Joder con el mocoso, así no había humano que pudiera.

¿Quién había sido el hijo de puta capaz de engendrar un crío con la capacidad de pasar por la alegría y la esperanza a la desolación y la tristeza?

A diario bailaba con sus emociones, buscando la mejor forma de ignorarlas todas y ahí venía Parker, una bomba radioactiva de emociones, y se le parqueaba al lado para que él lo desactive.

—Tony, ¿todo bien?

Apretó los dientes cuando la voz de Steve le llegó por la espalda. Hablando de bombas emocionales... extrañaba su reactor, podría achacarle a él aquel disparatado y jodido conjunto de cosas que se apretaron en su pecho.

Era verdad lo que le dijo a Peter, él no los había ido a capturar, pero Rogers a su espalda sabía que fue él el que comandó la misión, nadie más que él los conocía lo suficiente para atraparlos.

—Perfectamente, problemas... —se mordió la lengua antes de decir « _sin importancia_ » sintiendo un regusto amargo de sólo pensar en Peter en esos términos— Controlados. Volvamos. —dijo mientras se encaminó a la sala.

—Tony yo... —clavó los ojos donde la fuerte mano de Steve le sujetaba el brazo y deslizó lentamente la mirada hasta clavarla en esos glaciares azules que en su momento supieron destrozarle el amor propio.

—Tú... no me tocas —dijo lentamente sacudiéndose su mano— Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted Capitán? El gobierno de los Estados Unidos y la Organización de las Naciones Unidas estamos encantados de poder complacerlo.

Steve le rodó los ojos y una cosquilla irritada lo obligó a apretar la mandíbula.

— ¿Vas a seguir por mucho tiempo con esta inmadura posición?

—En verdad creo que ellos esperan eso —respondió confidencialmente.

—Nunca hiciste lo que se esperaba de ti. —espetó haciéndolo sonar como un reproche no una virtud.

— ¿Cómo firmar la primera vez? ¿Cómo ser el responsable de los dos? ¿Cómo no haberme cargado yo solito a los Vengadores? —preguntó mirando con una mueca divertida la cara de Steve que se iba agriando a cada palabra— Tiene razón Capitán, de un tiempo a esta parte me volví impredecible. Si alguien me viera rápidamente, diría que hasta madure.

Dio un paso en dirección a la puerta y la mano de Steve volvió a cerrarse sobre su brazo frenándolo.

— Siento mucho cómo... cómo terminó todo entre nosotros Tony. —masculló sinceramente arrepentido.

Clavó su vista en la puerta que intentó cruzar y se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Podría estar horas peleando por eso, discutiendo, imponiendo su verdad y aún así nada iba a cambiar que A: Steve se fue y él tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir con su abandono y su posterior traición. y B: El hijo de puta seguía creyendo en lo que hizo. Se sentía culpable por « _tener que hacerlo_ », seguía sin ver que habían habido muchas opciones, y todas viables sin mentirle.

—Ya lo olvide. Ahora, vayamos que nos esperan para jugar.

—No digas mentiras Tony. Se que la embarre pero…

—No Rogers —se giró rápidamente y lo miró con todo el desprecio que pudo acumular— Tu la jodiste, no la embarraste. Vete a descongelar a tu súper paleta. Yo tengo asuntos que atender.

—Tony, no salgo con…

—Que pena por ti. —lo cortó sin inmutarse y sin creerlo.

Si su maldito Bucky no fuera una maldita estructura de hielo en esos momentos don Lo siento la embarre, seguiría sin prestarle atención

— Si me disculpas, en verdad tengo mejores cosas que hacer como para escucharte decir idioteces. —le dirigió una mirada a la puerta y lanzó otra mueca aburrida— Bien, no mejores, pero tengo otros idiotas que escuchar decir idioteces.

*

Después de una tortuosa hora, en la que nada había avanzado más que el simple hecho de que ya Barton había dejado de meterse con él para empezar a insultar a Fury, su aburrimiento había alcanzado su cenit.

Rhody empezó a pelear con Steve, Visión intentaba hacer que Barton entendiera que era lo que había pasado, el presidente de la ONU intentaba llevar paz, Fury se había hartado y empezó a reprocharles a los renegados como su egoísmo y falta de compañerismo se cargaron su más brillante idea, el jefe de S.H.I.E.L.D. intentaban imponer su voluntad al hacerlos callar a todos y T' Challa había empezado a discutir con Happy sobre si él tenía o no que estar allí.

Claro que nadie logró el éxito. No se escuchaban y por consiguiente el volumen de sus gritos aumentaba cada instante más y más de nivel.

Dejó vagar su mirada por el techo replanteándose como había sido tan idiota para caer en aquella trampa. Quizás cuando le ofrecieron capturarlos su rencorosa vena ni lo dudo, pero sabía que el mal nacido de Fury conocía su talón de Aquiles, y en ese momento (aburrido a más no poder), reconocía perfectamente que le había manipulado el ego y el orgullo para que lograra en un mes lo que las dos organizaciones juntas no lograron en dos años: tener a los cabecillas de los renegados sentados enfrente con mejores acuerdos listos para firmar.

Hastiada, su mente empezó a divagar en todo lo que podría estar haciendo, y como siempre, en contra de la más absoluta sensatez, su mente encontró el camino natural hacia Parker. ¿Con quien discutiría si estuviera en aquel berenjenal? Seguramente se posicionaría al lado de Rhody y lucharía contra el que su mejor amigo eligiera.

Después del primer año, en el que él se encargó de relamerse las heridas y sacar la cabeza del pozo depresivo y humillante en el que la metió, acercó a Peter a su vida. Peter necesitaba un mentor, uno que hiciera un mejor trabajo que dejándolo saltar por todo Queens con un traje que era mucho más de lo que podía manejar y —después de muchas dudas— se ajustó el cinturón y se tomó en serio su trabajo. Por aquellos días Rhody hacía el trabajo que Pepper había dejado como su segundo al mando.

Luego de que Steve se fuera Pepper volvió, volvió con la clara idea de que él había reformado su vida y sus estatutos. Al poco tiempo los dos descubrieron que las terceras oportunidades nunca eran buenas y ella terminó de cerrar la puerta a lo que alguna vez tuvieron.

Era IronMan no por sus trajes, lo era desde lo más profundo de su ser y eso era más de lo que ella podía manejar. El peligro estaba esperando por él en cada esquina y las misiones siempre podían salirse de control; Así mismo él no podía vivir —no más— una vida que le era ajena. No quería ir por ahí fingiendo que las normas de la sociedad estaban hechas a su medida, no... él era por lejos mucho más que un simple transeúnte y por eso dichas reglas no aplican para él.

Por eso Peter lograba atraer su atención con la fuerza de los polos opuestos, era todo lo que él deseaba mantener alejado de su vida y como bien dice la ciencia, todo lo que necesitaba. No eran muy diferentes, no en realidad, había días en los que veía tanto de él en Peter, que resultaba escalofriante; pero era todo lo que siempre supo no quería cerca. Dolores de cabeza, migrañas, disgustos y problemas. Oh tantos problemas.

Podría bien cambiarse el nombre a Problema Parker y nadie notaría la diferencia. Peter no necesita buscarlos, los problemas le orbitan desesperados por absorber su energía vital. Si una situación ' _X_ ' le rozaba, Peter lograba volver el inmenso tablero en su favor, y en su contra personal claro, ya que era su maldita responsabilidad, y volvía la situación un problema digno de admirar y temer. Metía la cabeza en él de lleno y la mierda la debían a ir a juntar en patota y Rhody lo amaba por eso.

Los acuerdos amargaron la vida de su amigo, el año que le tomó crear la perfecta prótesis tampoco ayudó y cuando, Don Agarró un problema y lo elevó a la categoría de catástrofe grado F6, llegó a sus vidas volviéndolas un caos, Rhody agradeció la actividad. Como buen Marín que era, Peter le representaba lo que amaba: problemas que solucionar, alguien a quien rescatar. Aveces se metía con él diciéndole que tenía su propia y personal mini bomba de hiroshima y que le encanta activarla y desactivarla a placer.

Lo incentivaba a que se metiera en tantos problemas como pudiera, y a lo largo de ese año, Peter logró con éxito necesitar ser rescatado la tormentosa cantidad de cuatro veces.

A pesar de que estaba seguro de que su corazón no iba a aguantar un disgusto más, Rhody seguía manipulando a Peter para que cometiera tantas imprudencias como pudiera a lo largo del día, con gran éxito a decir verdad. Así que no dudó que Peter se aliaría con su compañero de travesuras favorito.

Mientras el caos parecía sólo empeorar, metió la mano dentro del saco y acarició el celular, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Peter? Sin dudas con el mocoso allí la cosa hubiera estado mucho más divertida, su equipo se potenciaba cuando la rápida boca de Peter estaba al mando y los chistes irónicos e irreverentes llegaban a salir del propio Visión, que se justificaba jurando que sólo marcaba lo evidente. Las pocas veces que pelearon juntos, Peter lograba llevar ligereza en los peores escenarios.

Después de estar observándolo por años sabía una cosa a ciencia cierta, Peter era —por lejos— la mejor de sus apuestas. Se estaba convirtiendo en la mejor versión del hombre que podía ser. No se daba nada de crédito, en lo absoluto.

Peter tenía las mejores bases, la mejor motivación y una integridad que pocas personas podían presumir. Él mismo no podía, el remedo de Capitán que tenía sentado a su costado izquierdo salía altamente perjudicado en la comparación y la seguidilla de idiotas que lo rodeaban otro tanto. Quizás Visión le compitiera, pero basados en sus orígenes, tampoco podía entrar en la comparación. Peter había probado lo peor que la humanidad podía dar y había sabido salir de aquello. Que lo aprendiera solo y a la corta edad de quince años sólo le daba más a su favor.

Con diecisiete años le podía dar cátedra a todos ellos, que juntos le quintuplicaban la edad (sacando a Steve que volvía nada el cálculo, ya que podía ser su bisabuelo).

Con la culpa llenando su torrente sanguíneo, sacó el celular y lo prendió discretamente. Arrugó el gesto cuando fue evidente (después de una rigurosa búsqueda) que Peter no lo había vuelto a molestar.

Puso el celular en silencio, ya que la posibilidad de que su timbre personalizado alcanzará los mensajes, y buscó su contacto.

 **Tony** : ¿Ya destruirse la sede?

Sonrió maliciosamente y espero impaciente que el mocoso lo leyera.

Cuando bajo el nombre del mocoso, que volvía a ser Increíble Hombre Araña, pese a que había cambiado mil veces el nombre a Mocoso, apareció en línea sonrió.

Se sintió estúpido cuando tuvo que obligarse a no sonreír cuando leyó «escribiendo» y su impaciencia fue recompensada cuando leyó su ofendida respuesta.

 _El Increíble Hombre Araña: Aún no._

 **Tony**

: No te pases de listo Parker.

 _Mocoso: Creía que era "extremadamente" importante lo que estaba haciendo, como para no llevarme._

 **Tony** : Deja de llorar. Te dije que esto era aburrido.

 _Mocoso: No me lo creo. ¿Rhody con quien está peleando?_

Sonrió levemente, Peter los conocía, de eso no quedaban dudas.

 **Tony** : Con Rogers.

 _Mocoso: Y yo me lo estoy perdiendo._

 **Tony** : Eres un crío.

 _Mocoso: ¿Ya cambió el nombre de mi contacto? Sé que si._

— ¿Tony estás ocupado? —masculló Steve obligándolo a alzar la vista.

—Muy —dijo sobradoramente tapando su celular con la mano.

— ¿Te importa? Estamos en una reunión. —le espetó Barton.

— ¿Si? Y yo que pensé que estaba viendo una competencia de lucha libre... —soltó un suspiro triste antes de volver la vista a Fury— Por qué no les explicas otra vez los nuevos puntos del acuerdo. Creo que no los pillan aun, Clint tiene más que sólo vista de una pájaro, no puede con tanta información junta y al resto, la selva les atrofió la cabeza.

Los gritos se alzaron otra vez cuando Barton lo insultó y volvió a concentrarse en su celular olvidando a todos allí, incluso los penetrantes ojos azules que parecían muy poco interesados en seguirle la pela a Rhody.

 **Tony** : Deja de jugar con mi celular Parker. Un día encontrarás más de lo que necesitas saber.

 _Mocoso: No lo creo, yo también tengo porno en el mio._

Dio un respingo violento y se sacudió esa idea. Él no debía ni permitirle a su mente pensar en eso.

 **Tony** : ¡No hablaba de eso Parker!

 _Mocoso: Tiene porno señor Stark, no lo negó._

 **Tony** : Sigue buscandome y verás como tus permisos se van por el desagüe.

 _Mocoso: Un hombre cruel que no puede con un pequeño chiste._

Una risa escapó de su control y mágicamente el silencio reinó a su alrededor.

— ¿Tony? —pregunto fríamente Fury.

—Oh, perdón —se disculpó alzando una mano— Sólo estaba buscando actualizar mi catálogo de chistes sobre la selva, los que tengo son tan viejos que hasta Steve los pillaría.

Rhody soltó una leve risa y Happy tosió fuertemente a su espalda escondiendo la suya.

—De nuevo ¿porqué está aquí? —preguntó T'Challa seriamente al presidente de la ONU.

—Oh mmm... ¿Porque yo soy lo único que se interpone entre un nuevo piso en el mejor penthouse acuático del país y ustedes? —preguntó mirando a Rhody para confirmar sus dudas.

—Si, por eso mismo —respondió serio su amigo.

—Y usted volvió a escribir los acuerdos. —le recordó Visión.

—Correcto, eso era... siempre lo olvido... —se lamento sonriéndole al nuevo Rey de Wakanda.

—No parece que te importe lo que estamos haciendo. —espetó Steve y cuando estaba por responder su celular volvió a vibrar entre sus manos atrayendo su atención.

—Tranquilo, cuando dejen el concurso de meadas me toca a mí —murmuró y abrió el mensaje con impunidad mientras se volvía a recostar en su asiento— Señor, porque no les ilustra lo que va a pasar sí está vez no toman en cuenta la idea de firmar. —murmuró apretando los labios divertido al mensaje que leía— Creo que a la Traidora, digo Agente, Romanoff le va a interesar saber que su contabilidad volvió a foja cero... los libros manchados de sangre o la analogía que más le complazca.

Se volvió a desentender de sus parloteos cuando la fría mirada de Natasha se posó sobre él.

Le traían sin cuidado, lo que pasará en esa reunión ya le traía sin cuidado. Sólo había una forma de que no terminaran en la cárcel y era firmando los puñeteros acuerdos. Podían darse por agradecidos, él había sido más que generoso con todos.

 _Mocoso: ¿Mis permisos siguen ahí?_

 **Tony** : ¿Qué quieres?

 _Mocoso: Iba a invitar a Harry._

 **Tony** : ¿Osborn?

 _Mocoso: No, Potter señor Stark._

Reprimió él bufido que pujaba por salir de boca. Osborn. Había muy pocas cosas que odiaba y Osborn había logrado encabezar la lista en los pocos encuentros que tuvieron.

Era un idiota; Engreído, pedante, con un sentido del humor limitado y banal. Un crío rico que tenía más arrogancia que inteligencia. No terminaba de entender qué era lo que Parker veía en él.

Tampoco es que Peter socializara con muchos chicos, pero Osborn era por lejos la peor de las opciones y él, él que siempre lograba convencer de lo que quisiera a Peter, no lograba que lo entendiera. Sabía que ese era precisamente el motivo por el cual el mocoso iba a llevarlo a la Cede, para castigarlo por no haberlo llevado con él, por haberlo excluido.

Después de su último encuentro en el que ese listillo intento decir que su padre era mejor que él (algo completamente falaz que tuvo que corregir inmediatamente) Peter no se volvió a arriesgar y Harry Osborn desapareció de su vista.

Ahora, muy oportunamente, Peter lo quería llevar a su casa. Parker vivía con ellos y tenía derecho a llevar al que fuera a la casa, pero sabía que intentaba tocarle las pelotas y punto para él, su humor se había agriado.

 **Tony** : No.

 _Mocoso: Eso no es muy justo visto que usted no está aquí y yo me estoy aburriendo._

 **Tony** : Busca algo para hacer. Te sobra imaginación.

 _Mocoso: En este momento me sobra energía..._

«¡ _Joder_!» pensó intentando sepultar lo que su incorregible mente intentaba imaginar. Él no tenía nada que hacer pensando en las cantidades de energía que el mocoso tenía encina y que quería hacer para desahogarse. No era de su maldito interés pero Peter, como siempre, no se cortaba o se andaba con vueltas.

El problema no era ese y lo sabía. Lo sabía de sobra. Peter con diecisiete años y las hormonas en estado activo desde el año pasado vivía su maldita sexualidad sin fijarse en nada, pero él sí se fijaba. Y vaya si lo hacía.

Desde su memorable charla en la que un muy pragmático Peter le preguntó: _«Puedo traer... visitas»_ y él con una sonrisa que intentó con fuerza fuera divertida le dijo que podría traer a las chicas que quiera siempre que compartiera y el muy cretino sonrió más profundamente soltándole un « _Gracias_ _, pero son hombres, señor Stark._ ». Él no había podido alejar sus ojos y peor aún, su mente, de ese hecho.

Después de que técnicamente se tragó su lengua ante esa respuesta, Peter disfrutaba metiéndose con él. Palabras como « _retrogrado» «antiguo» «ingenuo»_ salían disparadas de la rosada boca a su persona. Si algún chico, uno de los pocos que al fin de cuentas desfiló por su cocina una mañana aparecia, Peter se le acercaba y le soltaba un jodido « _Si no es mucho para usted, iba a pedirle a_ —la mierdecilla del caso— _que se quede un rato más»_ en líneas generales desaparecía de su vista obligándose a no darle una lección.

No era un retrógrada, menos antiguo y lo de ingenuo ni lo iba a discutir, es que no le cuadraba en que momento su mocoso que tartamudeaba había dado paso a ese joven mucho más descarado.

Seguía todo igual, pero le irritaba la diferencia porque la encontraba atractiva y él se esforzaba mucho por no verla, pero días como ese, le explotaba en la cara. Momentos como ese, en los que Peter bromeaba con camadería al respecto, le hacían sentir ligeramente sucio ya que la broma implícita que se esperaba de él no salía natural, tenía que forzarla y esconder el leve arranque de celos que le llegaba.

 **Tony** : Deja de soñar Parker. Podrías hacerlo mejor.

 _Mocoso: No hay mucho para elegir._

 **Tony** : Busca más Parker. Osborn es un idiota.

 _Mocoso: Pero es caliente y me vale._

 **Tony** : Calientes sobran.

 _Mocoso: ¿Tiene el número de alguno?_

 **Tony** : Estoy ocupado ahora mismo.

Guardó el celular más ofuscado aún. Joder, cada día perdía más y más la paciencia con ese tema. Estaba empezando a tocar el pasto y no podía permitirse aquello. No debía. No era esa su misión en la vida de Peter, tenía que dejarse de idioteces y no meter más su nariz allí.

Sintió como volvía a vibrar y por mucho que se dijo que tenía que dejar de contestarle y empezar a prestar atención a su reunión, la curiosidad tiraba de él.

 _Mocoso: No se ponga así señor Stark, usted sabe que es mi favorito._

Bufó por lo bajo y por más que de perfil veía la cara de Steve salir disparada en su dirección no podía quitar sus ojos del condenado celular.

 **Tony** : Ahora si estás soñando Parker.

 _Mocoso: Eso es gratis, asique puedo permitirmelo._

 **Tony** : Deja de decir estupideces.

 _Mocoso: No hay nada que lo complazca._

Negó con la cabeza y guardó el celular. El terreno pantanoso en aquella discusión podía verse y lo mejor era alejarse. De un tiempo a esa parte así iba, bailando a aquel extraño ritmo entre las bromas y las propuestas. Sabía que Peter tonteaba por naturaleza, incluso había escuchado como le hacía propuestas explícitas a Rhody, que se ponía violeta, pero a él no le apetecía. A su entender las cosas claras ahorraban problemas y su vida era complicada per se sin agregarle una bizarra relación difícil de explicar con un mocoso menor de edad.

—Esto no dice nada sobre Bucky. —dijo Steve arrancándolo de sus pensamientos con crueldad. Sintió los vellos de su cuello erizarse cuando el silencio se alzó cubriéndolo.

¿Él pedía realidad? Ahí la tenía.

Lentamente alzó la cabeza y se obligó a mantener su cara inmutable. Steve, que no había parado de acosarlo con su estúpida mirada, lo ignoraba tan olímpicamente que incluso podía ser gracioso.

¿Suponía que si no lo miraba a la cara él no lo escucharía? Un misterio más de la humanidad. Dejó su vista vagar a lo largo de las caras que lo rodeaba y todos al parecer habían decidido que mirarlo era peligroso, ya que nadie le prestaba atención.

Rhody echaba chispas por los ojos, mirando a Steve, mientras que Visión se contemplaba las manos con pesar. No necesitó mirar a su espalda para saber qué actitud tendría Happy, sentía su furia golpearlo. Lo peor, aquello que sin dudas fue mucho para él, fueron las expresiones de sus ex compañeros.

Natasha miraba a Steve reprobatoriamente, « _Este no era el momento_ » decían sus ojos y él sabía que no era porque temiera que sus planes se fueran al carajo, no, era él. T'Challa miró al techo apretando los labios incómodo, en lo que Fury le dirigía miradas de soslayo esperando que él atacara a Steve. Sin dudas, fue Barton, el puñetero Clint, fue el que saturó su paciencia. Clint « _Stark eres un capullo y no me voy a cortar a la hora de decírtelo_ » corrió su mirada cuando él la buscó y asqueado vio el relámpago de pena y culpa que bañó sus ojos por unos instantes.

Ahí se dio cuenta, ahí lo supo. Steve nunca iba a cambiar. Desde que se vieron las caras la expresión que traía el Capitán era claramente insinuante. Pudiendo elegir donde apoyar su descongelado trasero, había decidido hacerlo a su costado y lo había perseguido con la mirada desde el momento cero. Él no era idiota y por más que gustará hacer de cuenta que no se enteraba de ese tipo de detalles, no se le escapaba ninguno. En el mismo momento en que la charla sobre los acuerdos se tornó mínimamente sería, sacó a relucir su única real preocupación.

—Podemos dejar eso para más tarde Capitán. —dijo el presidente de la ONU lanzándole una mirada de disculpa.

Tan sorprendido como furioso, taladro con la mirada a Fury hasta que el muy cabrón tuvo lo que hacía falta para mirarlo con una sospecha de disculpa en el rostro.

Apretó los dientes tan indignado que no estaba seguro de poder hablar. Sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo agarrotados y la creciente necesidad de lastimar a Steve se iba abriendo paso en su cabeza.

Antes de que nada agradable saliera de su boca, su celular volvió a sonar. Agradecido al universo por algo en lo que ocupar sus manos (algo que no fuera el cuello de Steve) sujeto el celular y lo abrió fingiendo que los últimos dos minutos nadie había entrado en estado de alerta.

 _Mocoso: Para que vea que puedo ser bueno, no voy a llamar a Harry. Me voy a quedar muy quieto, intentando no romper nada, a la espera de que usted llegue. Sabe que no se lo merece... pero para que vea que puedo ser obediente por usted, me voy a sacrificar._

Sacudió la cabeza « _obediente_ » no era para nada un adjetivo que lo describiera y podía escuchar el tono que el muy ladino implementaría al hablarle. Por primera vez se preguntó qué haría Peter sí él, para variar, le siguiera el juego. «No sabría ni que hacer» se dijo y antes de que su cabeza (claramente atontada) terminara de llegar a una respuesta Steve, bendito infeliz, decidió por los tres.

—El tema de Bucky es importante.

—Importante debería ser no terminar preso —lo corrigió Rhody— No ver que vamos a hacer de tu amigo.

—Déjalo —dijo por primera vez serio— Déjalo, él tiene razón —agregó fríamente girándose para quedar casi de frente a Steve— La tiene —afirmó mirando los ojos azules que ahora sí le daban la cara— Como siempre, te adelantas a mis planes. Bien, tu iceberg no sufrirá ningún daño, Dios nos libre de otro berrinche de tu parte.

—Yo no...

— ¡Cállate! —le gritó harto.

Quería su atención, ahora iba a arrepentirse de eso.

— Hizo una pregunta Capitán, ahora cierre esa boca o le juro que me voy a ir de esta estúpida reunión.

—No tienes que gritar —le dijo apretando los dientes— Estoy al lado tuyo, escucho igual.

—Nadie lo creería —murmuró Rhody por lo bajo.

Ahí quedó plasmada la mala influencia que podía llegar a ser Peter. Presente o no.

—Como decía, tu amigo no va a pagar por crímenes que no cometió. Me tomé el trabajo de contarles quién fue el que ideó el ataque en la conferencia y les expliqué cómo lo volvían una marioneta asesina.

— ¿Lo defendiste? —preguntó con incredulidad.

— ¿Por quién me tomas? —le preguntó entendiendo lo evidente. Sin importar que, Steve nunca iba a entender su forma de actuar— Claro que no, les pedí explícitamente que me dejaran ahorcarlo y ver si eso disipaba mi furia, pero, te imaginarás la lluvia de «No» que me cayó. —le comento con fingida pena— ¡Claro que les conté lo que en verdad pasaba Rogers! —le reprochó con asco— Yo no soy como tú. No tengo por profesión ser un condenado hipócrita.

—Tony...

Por mucho que escuchó la advertencia en la voz de Fury él necesitaba descargarse.

—Yo no soy ningún hipócrita. —se defendió pobremente Steve.

El soldado sabía que había actuado mal, podría admitirlo si los dejaban solos, pero ante tanta gente, Steve sabía que ni podías demostrar debilidad.

Claro que él fue el que tuvo que cargar con la mierda que sus decisiones ocasionaron y para eso, el Cap no había tenido muchos inconvenientes.

—Tienes razón, eres un mentiroso Rogers. Pero yo no, así que por qué no dejas que está selecta junta te explique qué planes tenemos para tu amigo y procuras entender. Porque tengo una puñetera vida esperando por mi y no voy a quedarme todo el día aquí esperando a que simples palabras entren en ese freezer que cargas bajo el pelo.

—Si tan poco te importaba ésta reunión, ¿Para qué viniste? —le recriminó indignado— En todo caso vete, ni siquiera estás aquí realmente.

— ¿Quieres qué repita palabra por palabra lo que todos dijeron? —espetó molesto— Porque puedo Rogers. Que no me interese en lo las mínimo responder a las pullas de Barton no significa que no esté prestando atención. Y para que te enteres, si ves por ahí abajo, justo en esos papelitos tan divertidos y llenos de letras que te dimos al entrar, hay una cláusula en la que Banner y yo nos comprometemos a buscar la forma de arreglar el tornillo que le zafaron, e incluso más a abajo, podrás toparte con una advertencia de que cualquier daño que el Agente Barnes cometa bajo la manipulación de H.Y.D.R.A. no podrán ser tomados como actos propios, por lo cual no deberá ser juzgado o condenado. —cuando vio una ligera sonrisa surcar el rostro de Steve sus peores sentimientos lo llenaron y sonriéndole con confianza, agregó— Sólo cabe destacar que vamos a mantenerlo congelado en lo que eso pasa y cuando lo pongamos al sol para que despierte, va a tener que asistir a terapias de todo tipo antes de pasar a estado activo. Después de cada misión va a tener que pasar por muchas, muchas pruebas para constatar que siempre es él. Si H.Y.D.R.A. vuelve a poner sus manos sobre él, tu no tienes derecho de ir a buscarlo, no eres profesional cuando se trata de él. Pero —agregó con una sonrisa al ver la boca de Steve contraerse molesta— No sufras, el equipo de élite que formaste cuando decidiste que 117 naciones te valían poco, son los que van a tener que ir a buscarlo. Ningún otro agente está autorizado para reducir a la amenaza Barnes. Y sólo por si lo dudas... Si Rogers, esa también fue mi idea. Ahora será mucho pedirle, Capitán, si puede poner su atención en los malditos acuerdos y respirar en paz.

—Si Bucky se vuelve... un problema, es mi responsabilidad contenerlo. Sólo yo puedo.

—Mira, vas a tener que trabajar esos problemas de confianza con tu equipo. Fury, ponles terapias grupales, las necesitaran. Si su líder confía tanto en ellos…

—No estoy bromeando Stark. —lo cortó molesto Steve.

— ¿Crees que yo si? —preguntó sonriendo— Aún no se enteran... —sacudió la cabeza y miró a Rhody divertido— Diles mi amigo.

—Son criminales. —dijo duramente Rhody— La orden es capturarlos y ponerlos en prisión. Ninguna de las 117 Naciones se siente segura con ustedes, no confían en que los cuiden y los salven. Capitán, el mundo entendió que usted tiene prioridades. Barton, Natasha, las Naciones Unidas se preguntan si pueden confiar ciegamente en dos agentes que se pasaron de bando. Sam y Lang, son dos prófugos más, cargados con armas peligrosas y todos sabemos que responden únicamente a Rogers. Barnes es un soldado entrenado para matar sin piedad, que no siempre pueden controlar. T'Challa, tu corres la misma suerte, diste asilo a un grupo de fugitivos y colaboraste en encubrir sus pasos. Para resumir, son criminales y esta no es una negociación. Esto es un último intento de evitar que vayan presos. Nosotros queremos tenerlos de nuestro lado, pero es muy simple, si los acuerdos como están no les gustan, van a ir a prisión.

—Entonces no tenemos opción —dijo Barton.

—Claro que la tienen —le respondió con soberbia— firmar o ir a prisión.

—Eso no suena a una opción —dijo Natasha interviniendo por primera vez ligeramente divertida.

Sabía que intentaba congraciarse con él, lo percibía, pero nunca iba a lograrlo. Él no deposita su confianza dos veces en la misma persona.

—Discúlpame encanto, creo que no lo has entendido bien, ustedes perdieron el derecho a negociar en el momento que escaparon.

—Esto es lo que les ofrecemos —dijo Fury tomando la palabra entendiendo que los gritos estaban por volver en el mismo momento en que Steve abrió la boca— Y si nos tomamos la molestia de explicarles tan detenidamente es porque en verdad queremos que vuelvan a nuestro lado, sabemos que todos ustedes elegirían volver a prisión. Así que nos estamos asegurando de que entiendan que es a lo que están diciéndole que no.

Dejó de prestarles atención en ese mismo momento, tenía que controlarse y lo sabía, estaba peligrosamente cerca de convertir aquello en una escena de celos y antes que se congele el infierno que el quedar como un novio despechado. Steve se había ido y él lo aceptó, le dolió era verdad, pero nada se comparaba con la traición.

Agarró el celular dispuesto a concentrarse en algo un poco más divertido. Sorprendido vio que tenía 5 mensajes y 4 llamadas perdidas, lo desbloqueo sabiendo completamente de quién eran todas esas llamadas y cuando leyó el nombre de mocoso por todos lados sonrío internamente.

 _Mocoso:Vamos señor Stark, de verdad no voy a invitar a Harry._ _Mocoso: Esto es llevar el rencor a un nuevo nivel._ _Mocoso: Deje de ignorarme señor Stark_ _Mocoso: Me estoy empezando a preocupar, señor Stark ¿pasó algo?_ _Mocoso: Mierda sí pasó. Si no me responde enseguida voy a llamar a Happy para corroborar._

Se dio vuelta en el mismo momento que la voz de Peter salió del bolsillo de su amigo y extendió la mano para sacarle el celular.

— _¿Necesitas refuerzos? Puedo llegar en diez minutos._

Una media sonrisa conforme salió de él, cuando la fría y determinada voz de Peter llegó. Alzó la mano pidiendo unos segundos antes de girar la silla para poder hablar mirando a todos en la reunión.

—Estoy bien —dijo con una marcada exasperación, Parker era la conjunción más desesperante de exageración y dramatismo— Controlate.

— ¿ _Rhody? ¿Vision?... Digame que Happy esta bien._

—Todos estamos bien. Calmate.

 _—A sus órdenes._

Cortó cuando Peter terminó de decir aquella sencilla oración.

—Ponlo en silencio. —le dijo a Happy mientras le entregaba el celular— Disculpen, podemos seguir.

— ¿Peter? —preguntó Rhody.

—Como siempre. —le confirmó sonriéndole.

— ¿Seguro que quieres quedarte Tony? —preguntó fríamente Steve— En verdad parece que están esperándote afuera.

—Tranquilo, puedo manejarlo. Sólo se pone ansioso cuando cree que hay problemas.

Vio los ojos de Steve se entrecerraron estudiándolo detenidamente y él sólo le sonrió más profundamente.

— ¿En problemas? Creo que es justo lo contrario, somos nosotros los que estamos en la fila de los presos. —murmuró con rabia Clint.

—Oh, es que él no los conoce como yo. La última vez que los vio, Rhody terminó paralítico. No sabe que eso no es recurrente.

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio por unos instantes y él se obligó a calmarse, así no iban a llegar a ningún lado.

—Lindo toque —le espetó Clint— Me extrañaba que no lo dijeras en el mismo momento en que nos vimos.

— ¿Antes o después de tus disculpas? —le respondió perdiendo los papeles.

Al menos podía darse el lujo de lucir contrariado o dolido. Ni que hablar de culpable.

— ¡Clint! —gritó Steve cuando Barton se preparaba para contestar— Tiene razón. —la arrepentida mirada de Steve se dirigió a su amigo— Siento mucho que lo que hicimos, haya terminado así.

—No tienen nada de lo que disculparse. Toda mi vida luche, se las consecuencias que trae una pelea.

—No era nuestra intención, Sam está en verdad arrepentido.

—Debería —dijo él cuando la pusilánime respuesta de Rhody iba a salir— Dejemos las idioteces para otro día. Fury, podrías de una buena vez empezar a desglosar esos acuerdos.

Cuando la profunda voz de Fury volvió a resonar en la sala dispuesto a no aceptar una sola interrupción más, se volvió a acomodar en su silla. Rhody le frunció las cejas y cuando vio a Visión su otro amigo lo miró impasible. Sabía que ninguno de los dos aprobaba que les echara la culpa de lo que pasó ese día. Rhody porque juraba que así era la guerra y Visión porque se culpaba a sí mismo, pero no era nada cierto.

Uno, aquella guerra nunca debió pasar, eran amigos, no se ataca a traición a sus amigos a la primera de cambio y dos, si no los hubieran forzado, Visión jamás hubiera tenido necesidad de pelear y jamás hubiera podido lastimar a Rhody.

¿Steve juraba que Bucky era inocente? Visión también, el único modo en que ese maldito asesino se había ganado su frágil aceptación.

Agachó la mirada y volvió a ver la luz verde parpadear. Abrió los mensajes y leyó el último que le había mandado Peter.

 _Mocoso: Es una falta de respeto cortarle el teléfono a otro. En especial cuando se ofrece a ir a rescatarlo._

 **Tony** : Tu quieres estar acá y cualquier excusa te vale.

 _Mocoso: Me descubrió . No puedo alejarme de usted._

Parpadeó mirando el celular y pasó saliva preguntándose exactamente porque no le seguía el juego. En verdad quería, pero nunca se sintió muy bien haciéndolo. Ya no era un adolescente, no podía rebajarse al nivel.

— ¿Qué quiere decir esto de que Tony va a dirigir el grupo? —preguntó Clint desbordando sarcasmo.

—Quiere decir que sigues mis órdenes —murmuró alzando la vista cansado.

—No sabes de estrategia militar —dijo Steve mirándolo como si eso en verdad fuera importante.

—Miren, intenten, intenten entender. No se negocia, no lo van a hacer. —dejó su mirada vagar en los cuatro individuos que tenía frente— La mierda que está ahí es la que es. Les gusta, genial. ¿No les gusta? La cárcel los espera. Debieron pensarlo muy seriamente antes de alejarse de la maldita isla en la que escondían sus traseros. Sigue Fury —espetó completamente superado.

Eran una pandilla de estúpidos inmaduros y él burlándose de Peter, como si el mocoso ese no fuera mucho más maduro e inteligente que ese trío junto. A veces se le olvidaba lo responsable que podía ser Peter. Con esa boca suya (que nunca paraba) lograba hacerle olvidar que cuando los problemas llegaban, junto con sus bromas su madurez emergía. Ni una sola vez lo decepcionó, siquiera en el aeropuerto. Peter siempre se tomaba las cosas con la responsabilidad y la madurez correspondiente. Que buena parte de sus días no tuviera que sacarla a relucir no significaba que allí no estuviera.

 **Tony** : Deja de babear despierto Parker, arruinas mi sillones.

 _Mocoso: ¡Ha vuelto! no estoy en los sillones, estoy desayunando en la mesa y por otro lado, usted sabe que es verdad. Que no quiera escucharme es un problema suyo señor Stark._

 **Tony** : Que haces desayunando a las once de la mañana.

 _Mocoso: Esa reunión en verdad tiene que estar siendo muy aburrida para que usted se preocupe por mi alimentación._

 **Tony** : Son idiotas, ¿qué esperabas?

 _Mocoso: ¿Qué dijo Barton sobre sus nuevos juguetes? no es justo que a él le den mejores armas que a mi, solo quiero volver a dejarlo en claro_.

 **Tony** : Deja de llorar Parker, madura. Y él aún no se entera, lleva todo el rato refunfuñando.

 _Mocoso: ¡Todavía! Vamos señor Stark, con el rato que llevan en esa reunión y todavía juegan a medirse las pollas? Debería sacar la suya de una vez y ganar esa competencia. ¡No! ahora el que se lo va a perder soy yo... podria mandarme una foto?_

Sintió hasta la más mínima parte de su cuero cabelludo erizarse ante ese maldito comentario. Inspiró una vez más y se estrujó la mente para dar con una respuesta que no siguiera incentivando al mocoso, aunque en ese momento, mientras la irritante voz de Clint volvía a subir de nivel remarcando por enésima vez lo injusto de todo y como no podían obligarlos a pelear por ideales que no compartían, le hizo replantearse seriamente el nivel en particular del que hablaba.

Deslizó una rápida mirada sobre las únicas dos personas que en verdad le importaban en esa mesa, ninguno de ellos pondría una sola pega, Happy a su espalda había adquirido la capacidad de mamá gallina con Peter y por mucho que disfrutará haciéndole creer que le caía mal y ya no lo aguantaba, había empezado una estrategia de casamentera digna de admirar y cada uno de los candidatos (candidatos que él lo obliga a descartar por ser pésimas opciones) eran mucho más grandes que Peter.

Dejó que su mirada fuera a parar al presidente de la ONU, esa iba a ser una pelea que sin dudas no iba a ganar nunca, pero sí a toda esa sarta de idiotas les perdonaron los muertos que acarrearon con sus malditas idioteces, él bien podía ser perdonado por darle un poco de alas a un mocoso. ¿Qué tan malos podían ser un par de mensajes? Nada grave, Peter se hallaba lo suficientemente lejos de él en ese momento para que no pudiera hacer ninguna idiotez y ciertamente un poco más de diversión a su mañana no le vendría mal. Menos si tenía en cuenta que estaba a un paso de levantarse y demostrarle a Barton lo rápido que podía ponerse su armadura y destrozarle la mandíbula.

Se acomodó mejor en su asiento y decidió que si estaba embarrado de mierda, bien podía embarrarse aún más y después de todo él nunca fue precisamente el más sensato de todos. La madurez lo había empujado a aquella reunión, la sensatez lo había guiado a unos meses de mierda y un año tan olvidable que se la pasaba soñando despierto con que firmaran esos malditos acuerdos y para ello había dejado de lado su orgullo.

Había escrito los mejores acuerdos, con las mejores opciones. Si ese maldito grupo tercos se decidía a prestar atención iba a ver cómo los había dejado mejor que bien parados. Técnicamente esos acuerdos era un jodido regalo de bienvenida completamente diseñado para que volvieran casi dando las gracias. Algo que en ese momento veía difícil, pero ese no era su problema, Fury era el encargado de eso. No él y en ese momento, él podía centrarse en cosas más... gratificantes. Podía ser ese su pequeño trofeo. Tontear con Peter; Después de todo, Parker iba a recular al verlo en persona, como siempre, el mocoso le sonreía y volvía a una actitud normal una vez que estaba en persona y las pullas era olvidadas.

 **Tony** : No necesitas una foto Parker, si te portas bien, un día de estos te puedo demostrar lo rápido que gano esa competencia.

Apretó enviar y su estómago se contrajo con expectante ansiedad.


	2. Jugando con el celular

Esperó cada segundo más impaciente y cuando estaba por retractarse, visto que era obvio que Peter se había acobardado, su celular vibró.

 _Mocoso: Yo siempre me porto bien señor Stark, usted lo sabe..._

 **Tony** : Decir mentiras te aleja de tu camino.

 _Mocoso: ¿Estoy cerca de llegar? ¿Cuanto? ¿Cómo un sistema de ecuaciones compatible determinado, dónde sólo llegaremos a una solución? ¿O cómo uno compatible indeterminado, con millones de soluciones posibles? Porque yo esperaba que esta situación acabara de una única manera_.

Apretó los labios sintiendo como su sangre se acumulaba con rapidez en la parte baja de su cuerpo y se relamió internamente. ¿Un arma letal que poseía Peter? Era jodidamente inteligente. Lograr que algo como las matemáticas fuera caliente no era difícil pero no abundaba y con Peter cerca siempre sobraba.

 **Tony** : Soy demasiado para ti mocoso, apunta más bajo.

 _Mocoso: Ni por un segundo piense que no podría soportarlo señor Stark. Yo soy resistente. No se olvide, conmigo no tendría que ser delicado._

La escena fue evidente a sus ojos, y se tragó un gemido cuando se imaginó a sí mismo embistiendolo con toda la fuerza que era capaz. Casi podía sentir en sus manos la tibia y suave piel deslizarse. Había visto muchas veces el cuerpo de Peter brillar por el sudor del gimnasio y sabía que era un arma letal. En su mente, la musculosa espalda del mocoso se arqueó contra su pecho y sus gemidos le enredaron la mente.

« _Mierda_ » pensó descompuesto, necesitando apretarse la dolorosa polla. Solo pensarlo lo ponia a mil, y era por eso que siempre se alejaba cuando el pequeño bastardo se metía con él. Desde que vivían juntos, su mente había decidido que Peter era lo suficientemente mayor y sensual para desearlo.

Aferrando con fuerza el celular, se apretó el puente de la nariz. Bien, aquello seguía en los límites aceptables pero él en verdad estaba dejando a su mente ir muy lejos. Era un juego. Sólo un juego. Peligroso, pero un juego. No tenía que añorar acariciarlo o saborearlo. Le debía dar lo mismo saber si sería más cálido que la media o no.

 **Tony** : Qué sabrás tú de delicado o fuerte Parker

 _Mocoso: Que me gusta fuerte_

 **Tony** : No sabes lo que es fuerte.

 _Mocoso: Oh no... que mala suerte no tener un mentor para que me enseñe... Espere... yo si tengo uno. Lástima que no me toma en serio_.

 **Tony** : Yo no lo juzgaría si fuer

— ¿Tony que haces? —susurró Happy a su espalda sobresaltándolo.

—Mierda, ¿cuál es tu problema? —le gruñó enojado y lleno de culpa. Aquello estaba mal.

—Ninguno, ¿tú tienes uno? ¿Hay algo que necesites que haga por ti? ¿Alguien que está buscando problemas?

Le lanzó una mirada fulminante y sacudió la mano obligándolo a que se le alejara.

 _Mocoso: ¿?_

 **Tony** : Si fuera tu. Eres exasperante.

 _Mocoso: Pero le gusto... digo, le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo._

 **Tony** : ¿Me gustas? ¿Crees que tengo quince años Parker? Definitivamente andas en pañales. Me avisas cuando sueltes el biberón.

Soltó un suspiro y guardo el celular. Eso le iba a enseñar a meterse con chicos... « _Gustar_ » Dios, sentía un maldito degenerado y no le había puesto un solo dedo encima.

Su celular vibró una vez, y cuando volvió a vibrar a un segundo de ignorarlo, Steve lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué piensas de esta cláusula?

Se estiró para ver de qué hablaba y leyó por encima lo que decía.

—Que yo la escribí.

— ¿Y serás capaz de cumplirla?

—No tengo nada que esconder Rogers, mi vida no es muy privada. Avisar sobre mis planes actuales y futuros o mi ubicación constantemente no es un problema.

—Y como no es un problema para ti, el resto tenemos que adaptarnos.

Aquella vez no se molestó en decirle que ellos ya eran monitorizados y espiados. Que hacerlos admitirlo era quitarles el elemento sorpresa y una forma de protegerse. Si sabían que eran escuchados, sabían donde no hablar.

—Exacto, porque ese es mi estilo. Por eso firme los acuerdos la primera vez ¿no?

—Stark, este no es momento de recriminaciones.

—Sólo es momento para juzgarme —masculló por lo bajo lanzándole una mirada airada a Steve, mientras sacaba el celular y decidía que así Peter usará palabras tan chiquilinas como Gustar era mucho más entretenido que aquello.

Esa había sido su último intento de ayuda. Si después de lo que hicieron no iban a actuar como adultos, por él mejor, tanto mejor, odiaba ser un adulto.

Vio los dos mensajes de Peter y obligó a agregar a su vocabulario el término gustar y dejarse de idioteces, o bueno, no seguir buscando excusas para no hacerlo.

 _Mocoso:_

 _Mocoso: Que se le pone dura cuando me ve señor Stark. Tan dura como se me pone a mi cuando lo veo entrar por la puerta de la cede, señor._

Alzó la vista abruptamente, casi alarmado. La astuta mirada de Rhody lo estudio de hito en hito y le alzó una ceja preocupado. Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó más a la mesa con la firme esperanza de que su maldita erección no fuera evidente.

 _Mocoso: ¿Fui lo suficientemente directo señor Stark? Puedo ser mucho más explícito si lo necesita._

 **Tony** : Te quedo grande Parker, te lo dije.

 _Mocoso: Nunca me probó, no sabe eso.Quizas esta echo a mi medida._

 **Tony** : No sabrías qué hacer si me acercara a ti.

 _Mocoso:_ _Si... si sabría que hacerle señor Stark. Se perfectamente que quiero hacerle y que me haga..._

Miró la pantalla de su celular y pensó fríamente lo que estaba por hacer. Quería, diablos que si, pero eso iba a marcar para siempre la diferencia.

 **Tony** : ¿Qué?

Apretó enviar y no despegó los ojos del maldito equipo hasta que vio como se actualizaba solo el chat.

 _Mocoso: No tiene sentido si no voy a llegar a ningún lado..._

Sonrió ante su maldita astucia.

 **Tony** : Convenceme Parker.

 _Mocoso: ¿De qué?_

 **Tony** : De que te folle.

 _Mocoso: Joder..._

 _«Sí, joder_ » pensó también sintiendo unas náuseas terribles mientras los segundos se alargaban esperando una respuesta que no llegaba.

 **Tony** : ¿Te quedo grande no? Te lo advertí Parker. Llama a Osborn y diviértete.

Tecleo rápido y antes de que pudiera guardar el celular, volvió a vibrar. Si el mensaje era para pedirle que autorice formalmente la entrada de aquel idiota iba a tener que ponerle fin a aquella reunión e ir a su casa a poner en vereda a aquel pequeño bastardo.

 _Mocoso: Le besaría el cuello. Pero no un beso simple señor Stark. Lamería y mordería su cuello hasta que se me irrite la boca. Quiero sentir como se le eriza la piel por mis dientes, saborearlo… me encantaría arracarle la corbata y que me atara con ella señor Stark._

Cerró los ojos conforme, se imaginó fugazmente aquella esceba y se relamió internamente.

Atado frente a él, de rodillas, chupandosela… esto tenía tantas probabilidades, que poco necesitaría para abandonar esa sala e ir donde Peter y obligarlo a cumplir aquello.

 **Tony** : ¿Sólo eso? Esperaba algo más Parker, me decepcionas.

Era un miserable mentiroso, pero le agradaba demasiado su audacia como para cortarlo.

 _Mocoso: El resto quiero que me lo haga usted a mi, señor Stark. Quiero que me azote señor Stark, y me lo haga contra cualquier superficie... quiero sentirlo dentro mio, señor..._

Tosió ligeramente, intentando esconder el abrupto gemido que se le escapó.

—Ten agua Stark —dijo Rhody entregándole un vaso, con una sonrisa gigante— Dile a Peter que me hubiera encantado su presencia en la reunión.

—Que te den —murmuró sonriéndole demasiado feliz para contenerse.

—Tú me vas a dar... mi plata eso es seguro. —canturreo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Y a mi la mía —agregó Happy inclinándose entre ellos.

— ¿No deberían estar escuchando? —preguntó molesto por la interrupción.

— ¿Qué? Tú no lo estás haciendo.

—Por eso mismo, uno de nosotros debería prestar atención.

—Pensé que para eso trajimos a Visión —murmuró Happy.

—Exacto, para eso trajimos a Visión. —repitió Rhody.

— ¿Y a qué viniste tu? —le espetó divertido.

—A ver la cara de esos. ¿No viste la indignación de Barton? Valió la pena.

— ¿Quieren compartir algo con el resto de la clase? —dijo Fury claramente cansado de sus susurros.

—Rhody está preocupado porque le salió una muy fea roncha en su po…

— ¡Stark! —gritó Fury mirándolo con odio.

— ¡Yo no tengo ninguna roncha en mi po...!

— ¡Rhodes! —grito el presidente de S.H.I.E.L.D. indignado.

—Bueno no la tengo —se defendió— Pero Tony podría tener un problema con un meno-…

—Se acabó —los cortó Fury— Si no les molesta, tenemos una reunión.

Compartió una mirada divertida con su amigo y ambos alzaron las manos mansamente.

— Perdón, pueden seguir.

— Gracias —les dijo Fury destilando ironía y él sonrió volviendo a prestarle atención a su celular.

El mensaje seguía esperando una respuesta y aquella vez sí estaba motivado, por nada iba a dejar a Parker sin la posibilidad de explicarse, por nada.

 **Tony** : ¿Qué más quieres que te haga, Peter?

 _Mocoso: Pensé que no le había interesado..._

 **Tony** : Te hice una pregunta.

 _Mocoso: Que me folle en la cocina señor Stark._

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla intentando controlarse. Ese crío iba a volverlo loco a ese pasó, ¿donde estaba ese chico tímido que se so rojaba cuándo le tocaba hablarle de frente?.

 **Tony** : ¿Como?

 _Mocoso: Como usted quiera señor Stark... sólo lo quiero tener dentro mio. Muy dentro mio_...

Sonrió inmediatamente, intentando no imaginarlo, pero no había posibilidad alguna de que su cerebro no explorará aquella idea.

 **Tony** : Y si quisiera inclinarte sobre la encimera y follarte hasta que me supliques que pare... ¿qué dirías?

 _Mocoso_ : _Que yo nunca le suplicaría que pare, solo le pediria más Señor Stark ... ¿a qué hora vuelve?_

Soltó una carcajada, y por mucho que sintió las miradas lacerantes sobre él, se imagino al pobre mocoso sentado en la cocina de su casa mirando el celular cada instante más desesperado y nada más logró penetrar su mente.

 **Tony** : No se, tengo para rato acá. ¿Qué quieres?

 _Mocoso: Que ponga sus manos en mi... lo necesito..._

Por unos segundos el miedo a tener que volver a verlo lo asaltó, pero cuando leyó el siguiente mensaje de Peter sus pensamientos se redujeron a nada.

 _Mocoso: La tengo tan dura que me duele, quiero que me toque señor Stark..._

 **Tony** : Tócate.

 _Mocoso: Quiero que sea usted..._

 **Tony** : Bájate el pantalón Peter y tócate para mi.

« _Joder Tony... ¿qué piensas hacer_?» se preguntó antes de enviarlo. «¿ _Piensas tener sexo por teléfono con un niño?»_ la dura imagen de Peter sentado en sus grandes sillas con los pantalones bajos y gruñendo su nombre mientras leía sus mensajes terminó de inclinar la balanza.

Iba a hacer justamente eso, apretó enviar y deseo que Peter le siguiera el juego.

 _Mocoso: Joder... ¿va a hacer esto en plena reunión?_

No se molestó en responder, le habían dado una orden, cuando la cumpliera iba a volver a responderle.

Alzó la cabeza y se topó con la azulada mirada de Steve. Algo en su nirada lo hizo removerse, se sintió atrapado y su polla se apretó aún más pensando en lo que estaba haciendo en sus narices. No habia forma de que supiera de que iban los mensajes y sabia de sobra que su rostro no estaba dando pistas, pues nadie lo reprendió, pero Steve lo miraba duramente y con algo de reproche.

Penzó fugazmente en frenar, con el jodido presidente de la ONU allí no habia que tentar a la suerte, pero su celular vibró y agachó rápidamente los ojos, corroborando que nunca podría frenar.

 _Mocoso: ¿Así está bien, señor Stark?_

Cerró los ojos ligeramente descompuesto cuando la sensual imagen terminó de cargar.

El pantalón de entrenamiento se encontraba enrollado en torno a sus rodillas y desde el ángulo de la foto, veía una buena cantidad de duros y firmes abdominales, mientras que por el borde del bóxer apreciaba la punta brillante de su polla. « _Bendita tecnología_ » pensó mientras bajaba discretamente la mano hasta apretarse su dolorosa erección.

 **Tony** : Perfecto Peter.

Se entretuvo unoa segundos mas observando la foto, y deseo fervientemente estar allí. Lo desnudaría lentamente y se deleitaria con su cuerpo y todos esos suaves músculos.

 _Mocoso: ¿Que quiere que haga ahora?, señor Stark._

 **Tony** : Lame tu mano, toda Parker. Dedo a dedo. Chupala bien.

Le dio unos segundos a que bajo el nombre de Peter dijera escribiendo y volvió a escribir rápidamente, evitando que alcanzara a responder.

 **Tony** : Como si fuera mi lengua Parker, yo no me apuraría asique no te atrevas a hacerlo.

 **Tony** : Tu sabes que yo arrastraría la lengua lentamente por tu palma y me tragaría cada uno de tus dedos en la boca hasta que chorrearan saliva.

 **Tony** : Los chuparia con tanta fuerza que podrías venirte de placer, Parker.

 _Mocoso: Joder... ya está..._

 **Tony** : Bájate el bóxer Peter, y rodéate la polla con la mano.

 _Mocoso: Señor Stark venga a casa…_

 **Tony** : Vamos Peter... Mueve la mano lentamente, tira de esa preciosa polla hasta dejarla dura y lista para que me la pueda llevar a la boca de una vez…

 _Mocoso: está muy dura señor Stark y humeda…_

 **Tony** : ¿Muy? Sigue así, moviendo la mano... Siente como palpita llamandome... Ya puedo imaginarme lo tibia y húmeda que esta... Lamería cada gota que saliera de ella, hasta dejarte seco. Arrastrando la lengua a lo largo... Devorandote...

Por debajo de la mesa apretó con fuerza su propia polla y aguardó estoicamente una respuesta.

 _Mocoso: *mensaje de audio*_

Apretó los dientes pero se obligó a fingir que nada pasaba, activo su auricular y componiendo su mejor cara de aburrido, cruzó las manos en su abdomen y fijó la vista en el techo.

Unos débiles gemidos llegaron a su oído y se resignó a lo que pudiera pasarle cuando el líquido preseminal salio de su polla.

— _Joder señor Stark... si_... —un quejido más pronunciado lleno la línea y pasó saliva descompuesto.

Por el rabillo del ojo noto como Steve saltó en su sitio, y pese a que su mirada estaba fija en el techo, podia sentir la afiliada mirada azul torturarlo indignada.

— _Mierda, si… asi… Se-señor Stark, más~... —_ gimió su precioso chico con la voz ronca y necesitada.

De fondo podía escuchar el débil sonido de la mano de Peter trabajar sobre si mismo y pensó que iba a sucumbir cuando escucho la cruda voz de Peter rogar

— _Venga a casa señor Stark… ven-venga… mierda me voy a correr señor Stark, lo necesito dentro mio…_

Un largo y duro gemido volvio a golpear sus oidos, y la brusca respiración de Peter lo empujó al límite.

Steve tosió duramente, y él solo le dirigió una mirada superficial, mientras sujetaba el celular, lleno de neceisdad y respondía rápidamente.

Estaba peligrosamente cerca de levantarse e irse con aquella desesperada voz, que había activado toda una zona de su cerebro que creía muerta.

 **Tony** : Eso Parker, aprieta con fuerza la punta y arrastra el pulgar cuando las gotas de preseminal salgan.

 _Mocoso: Señor Stark... Joder me voy a correr..._

 **Tony** : Te lameria todo Parker, todo. Aprieta esa polla Peter. Vamos correte…

 _Mocoso: Lo necesito aquí, Joder me voy a correr señor Stark, no puedo más_.

 _Tony: Mueve esa mano Peter, rápido y duro Parker. Piensa que es mi boca, piensa que estoy ahí... arrodillado y chupando esa polla hasta meterla al fondo de mi garganta para sentir como me llenas con tu semen..._

 _Mocoso: Señor Stark... por favor..._

 **Tony** : Vamos Peter, deja de jugar y correte para mi...

—Tony, ¿que tienes para decir de esta cláusula? —le espetó enojado Steve, quien claramente se había enterado de que estaba haciendo.

—Que si no la firmas, irán todos presos y yo personalmente voy a encerrarlos Rogers. —respondió furioso por su maldita interrupción.

Oficialmente estaba hasta arriba de ese hombre y lo que en verdad le apetecía era irse a la Cede, encontrar a Peter y olvidarse de todo metiendose en él tan profundo, que no pudiera diferenciar un cuerpo del otro.

—No es necesario ese tono señor Stark —dijo el presidente de la ONU mirándolo severamente.

—Déjelo. Sabemos cómo es. —dijo Steve mirándolo rabioso y asqueado.

—Podrías vivir cien años más Rogers y ni asi me conocerías. —le soltó preso de la furia.

No sabía nada de él, nada. ¿Creía que lo conocía por un par de idioteces? Era un bastardo engreído, eso era. Él no era nada de lo que Rogers quería creer y le traía sin cuidado lo que pensara. Tenía derecho a vivir su jodida vida, no le debía nada a ese maldito.

—Tony —cerró la boca cuando Rhody le golpeó la mano suavemente, llamando su atención— Déjalo.

Apretó los labios y se obligó a calmarse, su amigo tenía razón. Tenía que guardar las apariencias, de otra forma todo aquel trabajo iba a ser para nada.

Inspiró hondo un par de veces y decidió volver a fijar la atención en lo único que le interesaba en ese momento.

Cuando su celular vibró advirtió que Peter le había mandado otra foto y lo bloqueó por impulso, ese no era un buen momento...

 **Actualmente**

 _«Mierda Parker aquí no, aquí no_ » gruñó mentalmente sintiendo como sus nervios se volvían trizas al ver la pequeña luz verde titilar en la pantalla negra de su celular.

Alzó la mirada y recorrió rápidamente los rostros de sus compañeros. Tan concentrados en los acuerdos y las negociaciones ninguno le prestaba real atención y -Dios gracias- Steve había dirigido su azulada mirada a Fury que intentaba explicarle porque los condenados acuerdos -esta vez- eran mejores.

Volvió la vista a su celular y se obligó a ser hombre, el había iniciado ese juego, ahora debía asumir las consecuencias.

Se reclinó sobre el asiento y con fingida indiferencia abrió el mensaje de Peter. Cuando la caliente imagen de una mano cerrada sobre una brillante y muy deliciosa polla llena de semén apareció de lleno no pudo si no atragantarse y empezar a toser con tan poca discreción que todas las miradas se volvieron a él.

Las palabras: « _Quisiera que está fuera su mano, señor Stark_ » seguían aguijoneado su mente cuando la gran mano de Steve empezó a darle fuertes palmadas en la espalda.


	3. Mejor que la realidad Virtual

Cuando la mano de Steve dejó de intentar extraerle un pulmón por la boca, se alejó como si esta lo quemara.

Tenía que ir a su casa, tenía que ir con ese maldito mocoso y terminar lo que empezó. No le apetecía dejar que se retractara, no iba a permitírselo, ¿lo quería ahí? Ahí iba a estar.

Se arregló el saco con la esperanza de que su erección pasará desapercibida y se paró mirando a la pandilla que tenía enfrente. Nunca tuvo que haber ayudado, ellos dejaron de ser su problema en Alemania. Tenía una vida, había vuelto a forjarse una. Tenía sus Vengadores, ellos eran los Vengadores y el grupete que se fue había renunciado a eso siguiendo los básicos y desleales ideales de Steve.

—Me disculpan, pero me necesitan en otro lado. —activo el dispositivo que traía en su reloj y se giró para ver a los únicos que le interesaban de aquella junta— Ya sabes que hacer en cualquier caso. No me avises, voy a estar fuera de servicio.

Rhody se reclinó en su silla y le sonrió divertido.

—Perfecto. ¿A alguien más no debo llamar?

—Púdrete —dijo con arrogancia escondiendo una sonrisa— Happy, cuidalo —señaló a Rhody y su jefe de seguridad asintió con firmeza posicionándose detrás de Rhody, mirando mal a todos— Caballeros, mucha suerte.

Pensó que el desconcierto le iba a dar ventaja suficiente para irse, pero Steve despertó un segundo antes de que llegara a tocar la puerta.

— ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Tu nos trajiste aquí y te vas?¿Así como si nada?

—Stark este no fue el acuerdo al que...

—No Fury, este es mi nuevo acuerdo. —lo cortó impaciente— Me vale. Steve tiene razón, yo me comprometí a traerlos. No a convencerlos de que dejaran de lado sus idioteces. Si no quieren entender que van a salir ganando no es mi problema. Yo no pierdo nada. Lo perdí hace dos años en cualquier caso. Son tu problema. —les sonrió falsamente y se volvió a girar— Sólo recuerda, el nombre es de mi equipo, busca uno para ellos. —giró la cabeza sobre su hombro y miró a Steve fijamente— Nosotros somos los Vengadores, no ellos.

Cuando abrió la puerta sintió el golpe de su armadura cortarle la respiración por el impacto, esperó impaciente y pocos segundos después tenía toda su armadura puesta, antes de que su casco se cerrará y activará sus propulsores escuchó el grito divertido de Rhody «¡ _Dile a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que traspase a mi cuenta la plata, Stark!. ¡Te gane esta_!»

—Vamos a casa nena, tenemos un mocoso que atrapar con los pantalones bajos. —sonrió viendo el desconcierto de todos mientras salía de allí volando a toda máquina— Haz el traspaso de plata a Rhody, diez grandes.

—En realidad, técnicamente él no ganó.

— ¿Eh?

—El Coronel Rhodes dijo que Peter lo iba a seducir. Según mis registros, usted empezó esto. No gano. Pero Happy si, él apostó por que usted iba a terminar con Peter, sin especificar más.

—Cabrones… Bien, a la cuenta de Happy entonces. Benditos tecnicismos.

—Enseguida.

—Despliega dos de nuestras cámaras y un micrófono de alto alcance. Vigila y avisame si pasa algo digno de atención.

—Sin problemas.

Cuando vio a lo lejos la sede no se molestó en avisar que iba a entrar, no iba a darle un solo segundo para pensar.

Entro directo a la cocina y salió de su traje casi a las corridas. Peter se había parado al lado de la silla que seguramente ocupaba, celular en mano y una expresión de sorpresa tal que su boca se hizo agua. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y el labio inferior hinchado. « _En qué pensaste cuando apostaste que ibas a poder resistirte a esto Stark? Se supone que eres el inteligente_ » se preguntó mientras caminaba decidido hasta Peter.

— ¿Qu-que hace... qué hace aquí? —masculló siguiéndolo con la mirada.

—Me pareció leer que querías que estuviera aquí —murmuró desarmando el nudo de su corbata, cuidando de no sacarsela, recordando el mensaje de su chico— ¿Que Parker, ahora vas a asustarte?

Peter parpadeó siguiendo el movimiento de sus manos al bajar abriendo los botones de su camisa y cuando tiró de la prenda para sacarla de sus pantalones vio como su boca se abría a lentamente.

—Debo suponer que eres un cobarde —susurró parándose frente a él soltándose el cinturón.

Las manos de Peter sujetaron las suyas con tanta fuerza que las tuvo que dejar quietas sobre el cierre del pantalón.

— ¿Va en serio? —masculló soltando una de las manos para deslizar lentamente su índice a lo largo de su abdomen— O es algo de una sola vez. Ya sabe, sin exclusividad.

—Parker —gruñó indignado con la idea de que alguien más tocará a Peter. Alzó la mano libre hasta sujetar el naciente de su pelo y levantó su mentón— Como siquiera pienses en que nací con el mal genoma de compartir lo que es mio, vamos a tener problemas.

Peter cerró los ojos y mientras que una de sus manos tiró con fuerza del cierre hasta romperlo, la otra se cerró sobre su cintura pegándolo a él.

—Yo me salte el jardín. No me enseñaron a compartir mis juguetes.

—Suerte para ti. —susurró antes de empujar su cabeza más arriba y poder deslizar la punta de la lengua a lo largo de su esbelto cuello— Traes mucha ropa Peter, me estorba.

Peter soltó un pequeño jadeo antes de alejase y retroceder un paso para sacarse la remera. Guió sus manos hasta sus caderas y las fue subiendo lentamente a lo largo de la piel que iba quedando expuesta.

Antes de pensarlo con claridad se había dejado caer sobre sus rodillas y empezó a besar cada parte de esos demenciales abdominales.

—Señor Stark... —gimió Peter enredando una de sus manos en su pelo y la otra a su brazo.

—Sabes tan bien —masculló completamente sorprendido.

—M-me alegro...

Sonrió sobre su piel y complacido lo sintió temblar cuando lo apretó de la cintura hasta empujarlo al borde de la mesa, tirando la silla al piso en el proceso. Se paró dispuesto a volver a atacar su boca y cuando la lengua de Peter se entrelazó contra la suya, toda racionalidad lo abandonó. Sujeto con fuerza a Peter y lo sentó de prepo en la puñetera mesa mientras le alzaba las piernas para que las enredara en sus caderas. Se abstuvo de ronronear complacido por tenerlo así y se limitó a morder su cuello con dureza.

—Tengo el pantalón —gimió Peter, que se había apoyado con las manos a la mesa para que no pudiera tirarlo por la fuerza con la que había empezado a frotarse contra él.

—Después me encargo de eso. —jadeo agarrándolo con fuerza sobre las costillas pegando sus pechos.

Gimió al sentir la afiebrada piel contra la suya y por mucho que quería desnudarse y frotar cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el de Peter, en ese momento iba a tener que conformarse con solo follárselo y en otra instancia iba a poder saborear el momento.

Había alcanzado muy rápido el punto de no retorno y los juegos estaban fuera de discusión.

Sujeto sus jogging con rapidez y dio dos pobres tirones cuando las piernas de Peter se cerraron más empujándolo a que se precipite aún más sobre él.

—Alza ese precioso trasero Parker —masculló mordiéndole los labios.

Se alejó lo justo para sacarle la maldita prenda y silvo conforme cuando se dio cuenta que su maldito mocoso no traía ropa interior. Suponía que se la habría sacado después de aquella preciosa foto que le mandó.

—Lindo detalle Peter —murmuró acariciándole las piernas y viendo como se iba retorciendo en la mesa— Voy a follarte tan duro Parker... —masculló empujando libremente una de sus piernas a la altura de su boca, para poder besar y lamer la suave piel que estaba tras su rodilla— Tan duro, que no podrás sentarte en una semana y ahí vas a aprender la definición de duro...

—No importa, no me molesta estar parado. Pueden ser dos, tres o cuatro semanas. Mire señor Stark, si quiere incluso un año. —jadeo recostandose en la mesa— ¿Esto soportará?

—Más nos vale, Visión la mandó a construir a pedido. La mejor madera reciclada del mundo. —murmuro distraídamente mientras sentía la suave piel bajo sus manos.

Todo músculos precisamente marcados, nada exagerado o muy grande, ideal para su medida. Ideal para poder maniobrarlo a su gusto y antojo. Excelente para poder acomodarlo sobre él y marcarlo como suyo, porque él lo quería para sí, hacía rato Peter le rondaba la cabeza y después de lo del Buitre la imagen del niño que andaba en pijamas desapareció para ser reemplazada por la de un hombre.

—No me... no me mire así —tartamudeo Peter, arrancandolo de sus delirios.

— ¿Así como Parker? —murmuró volviendo a acariciar sus costillas de camino a su pecho.

—Como si quisiera algo más —jadeo cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre sus pezones con fuerza.

—Ese es el problema Peter —murmuró inclinándose sobre el mocoso hasta poder capturar su boca— Ya lo quiero. —jadeó mirándolo seriamente.

No tenía que, pero lo hacía.

Peter apoyo el pie en su pecho y lo empujó lejos de él antes de sentarse en la mesa rápidamente y de otro sensual movimiento lo volvió a apretar contra su cuerpo aferrándose con las piernas y los brazos.

Sonrió encantado, y se perdió en su mirada.

—Ya me tiene —susurró antes de hundir la cabeza en su cuello y morderlo con ansías.

—Parker, joder, me vas a dejar una marca si sigues así —gruño antes de volver a mover las caderas frotándose contra su dura polla.

—Ese es el plan señor Stark. No quiero que nadie dude que tiene dueño.

Pese a que quería indignarse por las intenciones que tenía Peter de marcarlo como a una maldita res, cuando sus dientes se clavaron con fuerza en su tendón cerró sus manos sobre la baja espalda de Peter lo empezó a embestir descompuesto.

—Saca mi polla —gruñó aligerando el movimiento de su pelvis y gimió largamente al sentir como ese pequeño bastardo se volvía a agarrar de su cuello con los dientes una vez que separó las manos de sus hombros de camino al pantalón.

— ¿Tengo cara de ser un hueso? —murmuró sin poder creerse la suerte que tenía.

—Mío —gruñó obstinadamente lamiendo lentamente su sensible piel.

Cerró los ojos y se preguntó por primera vez en que se había metido. ¿Donde estaba el mocoso que era puras pullas? ¿Perro que ladra no muerde? « _Quiero besarle el cuello, pero no un simple beso_ » Maldito patán, le advirtió y él no lo había creído capaz. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio la satisfecha y aprobatoria mirada que Peter le lanzó a su cuello, no le quedaron dudas de que ese perro no solo ladró también lo mordió y lo marcó.

 _«Bien Parker, este día vamos a ser dos los marcados»_

Su miembro tembló cuando los finos y largos dedos de Peter se cerraron sobre él y solo pudo abrir abruptamente los ojos sorprendido. Había momentos en la vida de todo hombre donde tenía que reconocer cuando estaba teniendo una comportamiento precoz. Por reglas de la vida, dichos momentos no sucedían con más de cuarenta años y mucho menos, te ibas a venir por una paja después de años de buen sexo, pero Parker era otro tema.

El hábil movimiento de su muñeca estaba dejando en jaque su experiencia, la posesiva forma con la que sus piernas lo empujaban duramente contra él y su voraz boca contra su cuello iban a lograr lo que hace años no pasaba: dejarlo en ridículo.

Aferró con fuerza su cintura y levantándolo de golpe lo sentó bruscamente más lejos de él. Jadeando lo miró inclinando la cabeza, estudiandolo, intentando entender qué había en él, para volverlo tan loco. Peter alzó la mirada y él se relamió contemplándolo. No es que fuera hermoso, era más que eso, mucho más que precioso o perfecto. No había eufemismo o sinónimo que lograra meterlo en una categoría.

Cara angelical y pícara. Precioso y elegante. Era un combinación muy tentadora. Mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisa ladina. Chispa y timidez. Cada que bajaba la mirada, sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba y sus instintos protectores se despertaban, pero al verlo alzar los ojos, su cuerpo cobraba vida y deseaba desgarrar su ropa para poder hacerlo suyo.

—Arrodíllate —murmuró por lo bajo, dispuesto a ponerse en materia deslizando los ojos por su rostro contraído por el placer.

Cuando Peter asintió y estaba por deslizarse para bajar de la mesa,sonrió profundamente.

« _Tierno_ » pensó deslizando suavemente la corbata por sus manos hasta abrirla, bajo la atenta mirada de Peter.

— Arrodíllate ahí mismo y muéstrame ese trasero tuyo Parker. Tengo hambre y mi comida ya está en la mesa. —susurró obligándose a no venirse de sólo imaginarlo.

Vio la duda brillar en sus ojos mientras contemplaba la mesa y sin un ápice de paciencia se inclinó sobre él.

—Dijiste que eras bueno siguiendo órdenes. Arrodíllate y alza el culo hasta mi boca Peter. Voy a follármelo con la lengua hasta que se me grabe su sabor. —gruñó y agarrándolo nuevamente de la cintura, lo empujó para girarlo.

Peter abrió la boca soltando un jadeo sorprendido antes de obedecerlo rápidamente.

Sin dejar que se terminará de inclinar, alzó rápidamente sus manos y ató la corbata sobre sus ojos.

— No necesitas ver esto bebé. ¿No? —susurró acariciando su mejilla después de acomodar bien la corbata.

— No señor Stark —gimió acomodándose como le había dicho.

Cuando vio el espectáculo pornográfico que estaba arrodillado, con el tórax inclinado sobre la mesa y sacando culo, casi no se lo pudo creer, contuvo el impulso de pellizcarse y se acercó hasta pegar la nariz al increíblemente suave trasero.

Mientras Peter soltaba un fuerte jadeo pensó en como había soñado despierto con eso mientras se mandaban esos calientes mensajes, él también iba marcarlo, él también podía ladrar y morder.

Deslizó la lengua a lo largo de su piel guiandola lentamente a su entrada y valiéndose de sus manos (que amoldaban perfectamente aquel delicioso manjar de los dioses) expuso su entrada.

— ¡Joder! —gritó Peter una vez que su lengua marcó ese prohibido camino a lo largo haciendo especial presión justo en la rugosa superficie— ¡Mierda, si señor Stark!

Casi tan envalentonado como necesitado, apretó con más fuerza sus glúteos y empujó su lengua dentro de aquella pequeña porción de paraíso.

—Oh joder, por dios... —gimió Peter golpeando con fuerza la mesa con el puño— Sí... —sollozó alzándose un poco.

Cuando alejó la cabeza para tomar un poco de aire vio como la mano de Peter se cerró sobre su propia polla y más encantado volvió a su trabajo.

La corbata cortaba el blanco perfecto de su espalda, y gracias a su cabeza ladeada sobre la mesa, podía ver sus mejillas tan coloradas como su cuello. Era terriblemente hermoso.

Sintió las fuertes paredes cerrarse sobre su lengua, destrozando su resistencia y mientras el hambre lo atacaba, procedió a dejarse arrastrar por aquel abrumador sentimiento y siguió penetrando aquella entrada con cada vez más fuerza y rapidez hasta que los gemidos de Peter le avisaron que ya estaba listo para seguir.

Se enderezó dejando caer una rápida nalgada sobre su trasero y, olvidado la idea de desvestirse, sujeto con fuerza a Peter y lo volvió a acomodar con la espalda en la mesa.

— ¿Que Parker? —susurró agarrando su polla y sacudiendola levemente— ¿Listo para ver cómo se gana una competencia de pollas?

Separó completamente las piernas de Peter y, agachándose un poco, aferró la polla chorreante de su mocoso contra la suya.

— ¿No cree que ha ganado ya? —siseo alzando las caderas, arrancándose la corbata, dejándola en la mesa junto a ellos.

—No Peter. Cuando te corras sobre mi polla, lo haré.

El mocoso lo miro gimiendo y asintió recostandose en la mess, respirando tan pausadamente como pudiera. Con una sonrisa se juró que iba a reducirlo a nada, o se dejaba de llamar Tony Stark.

Empezó moviendo lentamente la mano, disfrutando de la tersa piel de Peter lubricar la suya, grabando a fuego las tormentosas formas en la que aquella polla estaba destrozándole más que los nervios. Veía como los dedos de Peter surcaban sendas marcas en la sagrada mesa de Visión y avaricioso aumentó la velocidad.

—Señor Stark, Por favor... —gimió Peter usando la mesa de apoyo para sus pies, mientras se impulsaba con más fuerza contra su polla y mano.

—Si Peter, pídemelo —gruñó guiando sus piernas hasta acomodarlas en sus hombros— Pídemelo y te lo daré —jadeo girando la cabeza para lamer el fuerte gemelo de Peter.

—Me... Dioses... Déjeme correr señor Stark —gimió alzando las caderas.

— ¿Como se pide Peter?

—Po-por favor —rogó sujetándose al borde de la mesa con las manos, que dejaban sendas marcas de transpiración, y anclando las piernas contra su pecho volvió a impulsarse con fuerza— Porfavorporfavor —gimió con más fuerza y un toque de histeria, cuando sin piedad alguna, empezó a mover con más fuerza la mano y girarla suavemente cada pocos segundos— Porfavor señor —jadeó arqueando la espalda.

Clavó los dientes en su fuerte pierna para obligarse a no correrse y empezó a mover su mano y caderas con fuerza.

En nada el húmedo sonido de sus cuerpos lleno el lugar, y empezó a gruñir duramente, diciéndole a Peter que se corriera, que se rindiera y que lo marcara.

Implacable, hasta cuando su pobre chico soltó un quejido intentando sentarse para empujarse con mas fuerza, rio por lo bajo, y chupo duramente la piel tras su rodilla, acariciándola con sus dientes ysintió el cálido semen derramarse sobre él como predijo, luego de que Peter jadeara su apellido descompuesto.

Aún jadeando aprovechó el lubricante natural que Peter le proveyó, y hundió uno de sus dedos en su entrada arrancándole un jadeo sorprendido, ya que seguía corriéndose lentamente con la polla apoyada en su pubis.

—Aún sigues muy apretado —comentó sintiendo la satisfacción alcanzar un nivel alarmante dentro suyo— Vas a sentirme tan bien Peter. Vas a sentir como cada uno de estos músculos... —susurró embistiendolo con la mano— se abre para dejarle lugar a un polla de verdad.

—Ya, señor Stark, ya —gimió alzando una de sus manos para taparse la cara mientras sus dientes destrozaban el labio inferior.

—No Parker, ese es el asunto con las pollas grandes —susurró fanfarrón— Hay que hacerles lugar.

Metió dos dedos de una vez y otra vez empezó a rotarlos. Tan húmedo y caliente como se sentía, sabía que iba a ser demoledor meterse allí y lo esperaba impaciente. Sentía un dolor monumental en los testículos, en lo que su visión se volvía borrosa de a ratos.

Nunca había deseado tanto algo. Su vida había estado plagada de cuerpos esculpidos y bellezas despampanantes. Rubios, morochos, de ojos como el hielo hasta la más clara miel; Pero solo había sido un castaño de ojos café él que había logrado hacerlo reír y sentirse seguro.

Sabía que no era una cuestión de físico, que el cambio solicitado se debía a lo que habitaba en el interior de Peter, y era su corazón. No entendía cómo es que había pasado, cuando lo había hechizado, dónde se había pedido; Solo podía saber que pasó y entregarse o resistirse.

Cuando empezó con esos mensajes supo que estaba excediéndose, pero no fue hasta que acercó la punta de su polla a aquella fuente de calor, no fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta que no iba a tener suficiente con una vez; No fue hasta ese preciso instante que entendió que no eran celos normales los que lo atacaban sólo de pensar en que Peter podía hacer aquello con otro, que entendió que se había metido en el peor problema de su vida. Se había metido de lleno en la peor de todas las locuras que había cometido hasta la fecha. Se estaba enamorado de ese maldito crío y no quería evitar que pasara.

—Dios señor Stark, vamos... Por-por favor fólleme de una puta vez—imploró Peter moviéndose contra su mano con cada vez más rapidez.

—Esa boca Peter... —murmuró divertido— Voy a tener que encontrar algo en que ocuparla.

—Ya se le ocurrirá algo —jadeo Peter con un gemido lento cuando un tercer dedo entró en él para terminar de prepararlo.

El subidón de Peter mermó ni bien empezó a penetrarlo y fue su turno de aferrarse a las piernas que descansaban contra su pecho en busca de encontrar la calma que había perdido.

— ¡Joder! —gimió cerrando los ojos— Joder, fuego puro... —masculló estirando una de sus manos hasta la polla de Peter— ¿Duele? —gruñó preocupado cuando sintió como los anillos lo apretaban dolorosamente.

—Un-un... Dios, señor Stark...

—Shh, ya pasa, ya pasa... —gimió no muy seguro de a cuál de los dos intentaba calmar, pero en todo caso masajeo la polla tirando suavemente del prepucio hacia atrás intentando relajarlo— Ya casi... Dios Peter, nunca me voy a cansar de meter en ti mi polla... —jadeo.

— Le tomo la palabra —dijo Peter resoplando e intentado reprimir una mueca de dolor.

Se mordió la boca cuando se dio cuenta que estaba por decir una idiotez, al estilo de que como el ser vicioso que era, nunca iba a tener suficiente de él y se concentró en seguir peleando contra los músculos de Peter, que ya no se abrían tan dócilmente a su invasión. Aferrándose a la calma siguió masturbando a Peter y los dos gimieron fuertemente cuando sus caderas lo golpearon suavemente.

—Dios... —gimió Peter soltando un suspiro cansado— Yo nunca... no tan grande. —dijo arrugando el gesto acomodándose mejor en la mesa.

—Eres un bastardo. —jadeo moviéndose lentamente dentro de él.

—Bueno saber que tampoco puede con los piropos, lo voy a... _Oh mi_... anotar —gruñó soltandole una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Sabes que puedo hacerte callar no? —preguntó alzándole una ceja confiada.

—No creo que ese milagro pueda pasar —gimió cuando le dio una dura estocada.

—Oh Parker... tu no tienes idea.

Con cuidado de no lastimarlo salió al completo de él y volvió a meterse sólo un poco más rápido, remitiendo las estocadas profundas fue empujando las piernas de Peter hasta que le volvieron a rodearlo por la cintura y, sujetándolo de la benditamente pequeña cintura, empezó a embestirlo con más fuerza.

— ¡Joder! —gimió Peter al ser agarrado por sorpresa y antes de que pusiera esa boca a trabajar en cosas poco prácticas, tiró de sus antebrazos sentándolo para poder besarlo— Me va a tirar —se quejó Peter cuando sintió que lo corría hasta que su trasero quedó en el aire.

— Deja de llorar —sonrió besándolo— Te tengo bien sujeto —ante la incrédula mirada de Peter cerró sus manos con más firmeza sobre su trasero y se hundió más en él.

Sentía su ligero, pero firme, cuerpo frotarse contra su pecho tanto como la ropa se lo permitía, pero la sensación fue afrodisíaca, suave, húmedo, firme, sedoso y cálido. Muy cálido.

— Joder, al menos lo tengo bien adentro —gimió soltando su cuello para volver a poner las manos contra la mesa poco convencido de su capacidad para sostenerlo.

Con una sonrisa engreída se obligó a demostrarle dos cosas a Parker: era más que capaz de cerrarle la boca y que sus brazos podían sostenerlo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

—Que empiece lo bueno Peter. —murmuró acunando una de sus nalgas y deslizando la otra mano hasta rodearle la cintura.

— ¡Mierda! —se quejó Peter cuando le dio una fuerte embestida— ¿Es que no habíamos empezado aún?

—Confío que vas a saber apreciar la diferencia... —sonrió rotando las caderas, apurando más el ritmo.

Peter soltó un gemido y cuando lo vio abrir la boca se apuro a empezar a embestirlo con verdadera fuerza.

—Oh m-mier-mierda. Lo... yo... lo... noto -—resopló como pudo.

Hablarle sólo iba a incitarlo a más, así que apretandolo de la cintura soltó su trasero y volvió a rodearle la polla. Sintió una gota de sudor caer por su espalda y temiendo que ese condenado crío abriera la boca, apuró su mano.

Peter definitivamente perdió el habla poco después. Sólo soltaba gemidos y gruñidos inconexos y fue su turno de sonreír.

—Ven Peter —gimió duramente— Abrázame —le pidió penetrándolo lentamente.

Peter abrió los ojos y saltó a sus brazos sin chistar. Se guardó sus sonrisas soberbias en el momento en que los ojos de Peter quedaron a escasos centímetros de los suyos y cuando las manos del mocoso se metieron bajo el cuello de su camisa, aferrándose, se tiró sobre su boca mientras duplicaba el ritmo de sus embestidas queriendo grabarse en él.

Peter saltaba dulcemente sobre sus brazos y sus gemidos lo estaban destrozando por dentro, obligando a alcanzar una velocidad imposible de sostener, pero que sin embargo, lograba ejecutar. Apresó el cuello de Peter con su boca y empezó a chuparlo y morderlo en cada oportunidad que tenía mientras sentía las manos de Peter tironear de su saco « _la próximas vez Peter_ » pensó necesitando correrse.

Apretó más a Peter a su pecho y sintió como su polla quedó apresada entre sus abdómenes, agradeciendo todas esas horas de duro trabajo en el taller, alzó a Peter sólo con los brazos y empezó a hacerlo subir y bajar sobre su polla. Sus gemidos se profundizaron cuando la penetración se volvió dura y rápida y cuando le clavó con fuerza los dientes en el cuello supo que había ganado aquello.

— ¿Tú... querías... duro? —gruñó dejándolo caer sobre su polla con fuerza, para abrirlo y llenarlo de una sola embestidas— Así se siente... —jadeo pesadamente contra su oído.

—Se-señor más... mierda, sisi a-así —aulló Peter cuando sus manos le separaron más los glúteos y los testículos de los dos chocaron uno contra otro con fuerza— ¡Tony! —gimió soltando un quejido gutural y golpeandolos a los dos con su semen.

Avanzó el paso que había retrocedido y tirándolo sobre la mesa, apuro sus movimientos, cuando sintió el orgasmo consumirlo saco la polla del cálido interior de Peter y después de tirar un par de veces de ella, soltó un largo gemido viendo maravillado como su semen salía en espesos chorros hasta el trabajado abdomen frente a él.

Un suspiro cansado salió de su boca en lo que se volvía a inclinar sobre Peter para besarlo profundamente. Las temblorosas manos le sujetaron las mejillas, impidiendo que pudiera alejarse cuando lo intento.

Peter se sentó en la mesa, sin aparente intención de dejar de besarlo, y siguió metiendo su lengua en su boca, acariciando con su su terso calor la suya, bloqueando su razón.

—Parker...

—Te amo —dijo de sopetón en medio del suave beso y los dos se quedaron petrificados en el acto.

Peter se alejó de él como si le hubiera disparado y lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. Ya estaba sonrosado por toda la actividad que habían hecho, pero en ese momento, vio como un sonrojo más pronunciado le iba tomando el rostro.

Un nudo le oprimió la garganta cuando el miedo centelleo en los ojos café y aferrándose rápidamente contra él, lo empezó a besar tan determinado que Peter no pudo dudar de su respuesta. Una que no se sentía capaz de expresar en palabras, pero que si podía demostrarle con hechos. Las dubitativas manos de Peter volvieron a rodearlo y él dejó las suyas vagar por la espalda de su mocoso, pegándolo tanto a él que para cuando los interrumpieron, sus pollas se habían vuelto a endurecer de tanto frotarse una contra la otra.

— ¡¿Que?! En la mesa de Visión —cerró los ojos cuando la indignada voz de Rhody cortó el glorioso sonido de los gemidos de Peter.

— ¡Salgan de aquí! —gritó molesto y se tensó cuando vio a todos sus ex compañeros parados detrás de Rhody.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la incrédula mirada de Steve y por mas que entendía lo que Rhody estaba diciendo, su mente seguía concentrada en esos ojos azul hielo.

— Visión no mires, esto es mucho. ¿En serio Stark? ¿Tú no tienes un taller para hacer estas cochinadas? ¿Parker?¿Cuál es tu excusa? Tu trasero está donde apoyo mi plato...

Sintió bajo sus manos como el tenso cuerpo de Peter se relajó en el momento que una carcajada salió de su boca.

La azulada mirada soltó sus ojos y se posó en el mocoso, que en ese momento giraba para darle la cara a Rhody, y vio el momento exacto en que Steve cálculo mentalmente la edad de Peter.

Ellos habían interactuado en Alemania, pero Steve jamás supo la edad de Peter, nunca le vio la cara hasta ese momento.

Espero que la culpa lo golpeara, que llegara y lo hiciera sentir mal, pues cuando los ojos de Steve se volvieron a los suyos, la increíble indignación los llenaba. Lo conocía de sobra para saber perfectamente el asco que le producía lo que estaba viendo y sabía que no eran celos. Podía ser que en parte sí, pero era decepción, otra vez él lo estaba decepcionado.

—Rhody, no es lo que parece. El señor Stark me..

— ¿Señor Stark? —inquirió Rhody indignado— Peter, dile por su nombre, dios, yo creo que ya puedes dejar de tratarlo con tanto respeto.

El cuerpo de Peter volvió a temblar de la risa bajo sus manos, la indignación se profundizó en los ojos azules que no parecían poder soltarlo.

—El señor Stark, solo me enseñaba cómo se gana una competencia de pollas. Déjame decirlo, ninguno de ustedes tiene una posibilidad. Ninguna de verdad. Es el amo de estas competencias. Ya veo porque firmaron.

Parpadeó sintió una carcajada nacer en su pecho cuando la indignación de Rhody y la de Barton juntas volvieron a surcar el aire. Rhody con un asqueado « _Quien me manda a preguntar»_ y Clint con una sonora exclamación de incredulidad. El resto del equipo sólo le lanzaban miradas divertidas y Fury una de reproche tan grande que entendió lo que quería decirle. « _Ahora voy a tener que arreglar esto con la ONU_ » bien, que les dieran a todos, él tenía derechos y Peter era el mejor que podía concederse.

Le dirigió una última mirada a Steve antes de concentrarse en esos ojos cafés que le sonreían saciados.

—Te dije que esto lo ganaba yo. —Más bien yo se lo dije. —lo contradijo Peter meneando la cabeza.

—Más bien otros deberíamos competir —les recriminó Barton que seguía muy indignado con el comentario de Peter sobre los motivos a su obviamente firma de los acuerdos, se olvidó de Steve completamente ni bien su mente procesó esa oración y le lanzó una dura mirada a Clint.

Se sacó la chaqueta del traje y Peter se metió en ella sin rechistar, con una sonrisa siniestra digna de campeonato.

—Ve por tu mujer Barton. Alejate de mi chico.

—Me voy a mi cuarto —dijo Steve cortando la ácida respuesta que seguro Clint tenía para él, después de pasar por un segundo proceso de descongelación, ya que desde que había entrado había mantenido la misma posición— Avísame cuando podemos hacer el traslado de Bucky.

—Mañana mismo —respondió automáticamente y, pese a lo que podía creer Steve que iba a lograr con ese comentario, nada pasó dentro suyo.

Tenía las cálidas manos de Peter vagando libremente por su espalda, arrastrando algunas gotas de sudor y cuando sintió el leve rose de su polla contra la suya, como la mejor de las lobotomías, borró todo pensamiento coherente dentro de él reemplazandolo con la certeza de que ya no necesitaba nada más.

La ávida mirada de Peter se clavó en su rostro y sonrió de costado, dejando que la luz del sol le aclarara los ojos. Parpadeó ligeramente mareado y por más que luchó encarnizadamente, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Sin fuerzas o ánimos para pelear contra ese delicioso y extraño calor que se instaló en su abdomen (por seguro solo un orgasmo naciendo) de inclinó sobre Peter y lo besó profundamente.

Ambos se perdieron en el otro y fueron solo algo concientes de que los volvían a dejar solos.

— ¡Llévatelo a tu cuarto! —gritó Rhodes antes de salir de la sala.

Unió su frente a la de Peter, inspirando como podía y la divertida mirada café lo miró con socarronería.

— Lléveme a su cuarto, señor Stark. —le pidió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Negando suavemente, lo cargo otra vez y entre besos y algunas risas, subió a Peter con él. Mejor, ahora iban a necesitar más cuartos, asique iba a tener que compartir el suyo con el mocoso.


End file.
